Little Sparrow
by Hinata-keks
Summary: War would never be the solution. At the beginning of time when everything just started appeared exactly these thoughts of peace already. I would be glad if you read my story C: Pair: MadaraXOC
1. Chapter 1:The beginning lays in ruins

**Hello every one! Nice to have you to read my story! C: At first I will apologize for rventually grammer or speech feilure couse English isn't my mother language and I'm not very good to use this speech but I'll try so please enjoy and review! C:**

Everywhere is smoke and ruins. She smelled the disgusting mixture of poison, dirt and the reek of burning corpses. Tears came running down her small scratched open cheeks. She clenched her bloddy fists and stared at the bloodred discoloured ground. Suzume was too cowarldy to look around. She didn´t want to know what there was exactly, she just wanted to get away. The memories of the last níght already haunted her like a bad nightmare.

_NO! Please . Don´t take my little girl! Take me but I beg you! Spare her! The veiled man didn´t show any stir. As if the words just slipped through him. Didn´t have any meaning. Perhaps were never said._

Feeble and near the utter resignation the survivor lifted her body from a part of the carbonized ruins. Pain passed through her right leg. Hissing she creased her face . Suzume tried hard not to scream out loud since she knew there was nobody to help her. She would only make the enemies make aware of her provided there still was someone alive. Properly thinking ...why not? The little girl dropped bacwards again and closed her eyes. No one would cry over her if she died here and now _because there was nobody else now._

_A sudden jerk went through Suzume. Did he really not listen? She dared to lookup only carefully and just as she raised her head she began to wish she had hestitated longer. Just to deny the truth for a few moments more. But she looked up and saw waht had happened instantly. Apparently the veiled ninja had not listened to her mothers words and had closed in for the kill. However he couldn´t reach Suzume. Someone had blocked the attack. Her heart thightened. The man who stood before her was her father._

With idle glance she stared at the open wound on her right leg. The little girl didn´t even notice the pain. She had rolled on one side. Nevermore sleeping, I can never close my eyes again flashed through her mind. This night she could never forget. Fear spread inside her. Even death himself wouldn´t gibe her salvation. The blue-eyed would die wiht these shreds and she would see them her whole life. Her last memory shouldn ´t be like this. Shouldn´t be so final. She wanted to be allowed to dream. But like this, here and now, surrounded by the corpses of her acquaintances, friends and the ones of her family she didn´t want...she couldn´ t allow herself to die. Suzume didn´t have enough chakra to heal herself or to at least ease the bleeding and the hurt. Helpless she looked around. But it seemed like nothing that had remained was suitable to help her. In desperation she closed her eyes. A mistake.

_Blood welled from his chest and a scream released from the throat of her mother. She would never forget the look of his eyes just before he died. Her tears mixed wiht the blood of her father on her cheeks. „I love you two" were his last words before the longsword was pulled out his chest. By the crunching noise that resonated as the stranger extracted the sword and thereby broke her fahters rib cage she would be haunted for years . Probably never forgettng it. Paralysed with fear Suzume stared at the man. She seeked for his glance and searched for a reaction, an expression, anything. But she found nothing. His eyes were as blank as a field without an acre, a gray sky without a cloudburst..._

Teath crunching the last survivor of the Kushu clan pushed herself out the remains of a former flower shop. Her legs hurt hellish and she felt as if she would die any moment. But she didn´t want to...just couldn´t. She dragged herself further with her arms until she reached the remainder of a fallen tree and finally granted herself rest. Inevitably the entire chaos and destruction captivated her sight. Her vision blurred. Right in front of her extended the consequences of a war that was driven by hate. Pure hate. Destruction on both sides . Little Suzume could not understand the sensitivities of this war. Did not understand why it was more important to know which one of the clans would take the leading authority in the world rahter than to try and make an equilibrium. Diplomacy instead of war. Talking wihth each other instead of pointless killing. Pain drove through her heart. Here on this battlefield the seven year old had reached adulthood and nobody would ask where she should go. She was on her own in the heart of the storm.


	2. Chapter 2: Childs of Destiny

**So here it is! :D Only for you my first Follower ^3^ **

_Childs of Destiny_

„How long do you think this war will last? When will this all come to an end? When will we stop to have to go to a war our fahters started ? Will we still be fighting when we have children ourselfs?", Hashirama sat by the river that he and Madara loved and swang his feet in it. „Seems like it.", a better answer Madara did not know. „The hate can´t end. I will never forgive the Senjuu for killing my little brother. I was too weak to protect him that won´t happen to me twice!" „But all the same you Uchiha killed Senjuu ...can we forget that? It is a doom loop which is so hard to breake..."Hashirama sighed. _Something has to change..._

_Coincidence. Coincidence is the clash of two incidents. Destiny is something even the gods have to face vulnerable. One could argue which of both has more influence on life, however now it is only important that this river harboured three destinies today. Three children that could set the world on fire and promised change._

With indescribable ache she managed to get to the river. Slowly she sat by the riverside and slipped her feet into the cool wetness. Hissing she closed her eyes, leaned back and backed against her palms.

With empty eyes she observed the gentle waves that originated as she began to make tiny circles with her feet. It seemed all so strange to her. Not really true. Suzume still remembered how she played wiht her parents in the small, green forest behind the village. How she fell into the soft grass and how she shaped little flowers and butterflies with the fresh dew on the belly of her father.

The little girl once again fought back her tears. _I don´t even know where to go. What am I to do?_ She pulled her kness close to her body and wraped her arms around her legs. Suzume hang her head discouraged. Around her silence spread which felt crushing to the little girl. She tensed up, bit her underlip hard and was startled as the first drops of an springshower began their gentle dance on her legs. Almost spellbound the little girl starred at her open wounds, at the blood that didn´ t clot but diluted with the rain. In this moment the blue-eyed expected her end. Everything was so desolate, so cold.

Suzume was torn between the courage to fight on and the fear of the foreign. The pain which would accompany her starting today put her longing to live to an acid test. _How many are out there ? Do others have to suffer that much too?_ Her small tears mixed with the now pouring rain. Her body hurt too much to move even one little millimeter and so she just fell back in this moment of weakness. Near blackout the young goggled at the grey clouds. _The Gods cry. About my clan? _At heart something like numbness disseminated. Suzume seemed stunned. Because she didn´t dare to close her eyes she only lowered her eyelids a bit and remained like that. She wanted to think... about things she never had to think of before...

„Did you here that just now?", Hashirama whispered and looked in the direction they just came from. His comrade wary casted a glance in said direction too. He grimaced and shook his head. „I don´t know what your funny brain just imagined but there was nothing!"

**So hope you enjoyd and now I just wanna thank my lovely best Friend Julia for her translation becaus without her this an all the other chapter would be impossible, so thank you so much **

**Bye Bye! :3 Please review! **


End file.
